Desejo
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Sentimentos incapazes de serem deixados de lado. Uma sala, um segredo e uma promessa imperfeita. Presente de amigo secreto para Esparafuso.


**Desejo**

Tensão. Era isso que mais se podia sentir no ar durante aquela reunião mundial. Todas as nações estavam mais quietas do que o normal, pouco falando. Tinham suas razões para tal: Afinal, esta era a primeira vez em que se encontravam após o fim declarado da Guerra Fria.

Para Toris, as horas passaram muito devagar. Mesmo que o encontro fosse em Londres, o lituano suava frio. Seus olhos verdes, inquietos, observavam os movimentos dos outros homens e mulheres ali reunidos - alguns repetiam o seu gesto, outros preferiam desviar o olhar para outras coisas, como as mãos, papéis ou as pernas, como se houvesse alguma coisa de interessante para se ver.

E havia, também, Ivan. O russo. O grande perdedor. E, mais que isso, o antigo patrão - de certa forma, também, amante - do rapaz. Toris podia jurar que era sempre capaz de sentir quando as orbes violáceas paravam em sua figura trêmula, entre os outros dois bálticos. Podia sentir muito bem a raiva, o desejo de puní-lo, a vontade de agarrá-lo pelo braço e puxá-lo de volta para sua casa, sua prisão. Sim, o moreno sabia que ele o queria mais do que todos. Que ele era louco, como tanto já ouvira cochichar por ali.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o lituano sentia... Pena. Talvez aquela não fosse a palavra ideal, mas era algo parecido. Afinal, o loiro perdera tudo o que tinha. Fora execrado, humilhado, cuspido e pisado em cima justamente por Alfred e toda a sua gangue capitalista.

Inclusive pelo báltico. E pelos irmãos. Também pelos aliados, até mesmo as irmãs do russo. Ao final, ele acabara sem sua dignidade, sem sua família, sem sua honra. Sem nada.

Abandonado e sozinho. Era exatamente essa a situação em que ele se encontrava naquele momento. Talvez, por já conhecer essas sensações, Toris sentia uma certa compaixão por ele. Uma vontade esquisita de se levantar de sua cadeira - desconfortável, por sinal - e ir falar com ele, oferecer-lhe uma xícara de café, algumas palavras de conforto.

Ao mesmo tempo, porém, sentia medo. Apreensão. E, também, raiva. Mesmo sabendo que de certa forma o russo não tinha culpa das coisas que fizera para seu povo e para os dos outros países da URSS, o lituano tinha raiva.

Os mortos. Os exilados. Os presos. A fome, a miséria, a doença, a corrupção. A destruição de casas, de patrimônios, de famílias, de cultura, de valores. E, acima de tudo, a opressão, a humilhação e a submissão forçada. Tudo aquilo fora obra russa. Foi isso que Toris e seu povo tiveram que suportar por décadas.

Era por isso que ele não iria voltar aos braços de Ivan. Seja lá o que o loiro falasse para ele quando se encontrassem secretamente no final da reunião, o lituano sabia que não deveria, não podia, não iria ceder.

Talvez fosse por causa desse convite que ele estava tão nervoso.

Não demorou muito para que a reunião acabasse - para a ansiedade do moreno. O rapaz disse logo para os irmãos irem na frente e sem esperar por ele, o que fez com que o lituano recebesse um olhar desconfiado de Eduard e um de preocupação por parte de Raivis. Mesmo assim, ambos não questionaram a atitude do irmão, e logo foram embora.

Em poucos minutos, a sala ficou vazia, exceto por Toris e Ivan. O russo encarou-o, e pediu para que ele o seguisse, acenando com a mão. Apreensivo, Toris obedeceu, e caminhou com o loiro até que ambos chegaram a uma sala pequena e sem importância, que não seria usada.

"Toris... Por que você me abandonou?" O russo questionou, os olhos violáceos fixos nos verdes do lituano, porém sem ousar aproximar-se do outro. Toris sentiu a raiva embrulhar o seu estômago. Depois de tudo aquilo, como poderia ser incapaz de entender e ainda assim questioná-lo?

"Você sabe o que fez, Ivan. Comigo. Com meus irmãos. Com nossos povos. Depois disso tudo, você acha que eu deveria ficar ao seu lado?" O moreno falou, ríspido, rápido, sincero e sucinto. Era difícil para ele perder a paciência. Se fosse a alguns anos atrás, ele sabia que não teria a coragem para respondê-lo daquele modo. Mas agora ele podia. Não devia mais nenhuma satisfação ao loiro. Era, enfim, independente - e ia fazer questão de continuar assim.

"Não falo disso. Sei o que meu governo fez, e não o culpo pelos seus atos. Mas você ainda poderia ter ficado comigo, Toris. De todos, você era o que eu mais esperava compaixão nessa hora." As palavras de Ivan soaram ao vento, e pareciam cair pesadas no chão. O período de silêncio que seguiu-se à fala do russo foi angustiante para ambos os lados. E, mesmo que tenha durado poucos segundos, parecera durar horas.

"Será que você não tem noção das coisas? Eu não posso abandonar meu povo para morar com você para sempre! Eu sou a Lituânia, e se eu for viver na sua casa, será como se eu nunca tivesse tentado me tornar independente de você! Eu não posso ficar te fazendo companhia, não posso ficar te servindo, nada desse tipo! Somos países, Ivan! Somos sós. Não podemos confiar e nem depender de ninguém. Será que você se esqueceu disso, Rússia?" Toris retrucou. Ele estava realmente irritado com aquela situação, e apenas percebeu que falara mais do que devia ao notar o olhar triste do russo sobre si, coisa que o deixou com peso na consciência.

"Ivan, eu... Me desculpe." O moreno falou, encabulado e em voz baixa, encarando o chão.

"Não, você está certo. Eu não tenho mesmo direito algum de pedir para você voltar, mesmo que seja apenas como humano. Pode ir embora, se quiser." O russo respondeu, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do báltico.

Toris quase saiu da sala, mas ainda sentia-se culpado. E no fundo, ele sabia muito bem que gostaria mesmo de ficar com Ivan. Não como um país, mas apenas como um humano. Um jovem apaixonado. Mas ele não era um humano comum. Não podia dar a si mesmo esse luxo.

"Eu ainda gosto de você. E... Acho que só hoje, aqui, por alguns minutos... Não faria mal." Ele confessou, sentindo o rosto corar. Mesmo depois de tanto ter afirmado que não iria jogar-se em cima do loiro, ele não resistira, e justamente no momento em que podia muito bem deixá-lo para trás.

Porém, quando sentira mais uma vez os lábios de Ivan sobre os seus, o arrependimento passou, e deu lugar para o desejo. Ele queria o russo. Ansiava por ele o tempo inteiro, por mais que negasse. Era ele o objeto de suas fantasias todas as noites, quando ele estava sozinho em seu quarto. Mesmo assim, não era apenas a luxúria que o fazia gostar do russo. Ele necessitava ouvir sua voz, precisava de seu abraço, seus carinhos rústicos. Gostaria de poder permanecer ao seu lado, mesmo que fosse em silêncio, em frente a uma lareira acesa ou observando o oceano durante um por do sol.

Toris o amava. Aquilo estava claro. E fora por causa disso que se irritara anteriormente: porque o russo não estava errado. Ele realmente o abandonara, mesmo não querendo deixá-lo sozinho. Foi por isso que o lituano falou aquilo tudo, por isso que ele resistiu. Porque Ivan sabia com clareza o que se passava em sua mente.

E foi por essa necessidade egoísta de ambos que eles estavam ali. Era justamente por causa dela que se beijavam com tamanha vontade, de pé naquela sala abandonada. Ambos se abraçavam como se não pudessem mais soltar-se, as unhas das mãos dos dois cravadas nos tecidos de suas roupas, colando os corpos o máximo possível. Suas línguas movimentavam-se com fluidez, num beijo experiente e que provava que eles já sabiam como agradar um ao outro a muito tempo, que apenas parou quando ambos precisaram de ar.

Não havia nada a ser dito quando o russo e o lituano se encararam, os olhos violáceos encontrando os verdes. Eles já sabiam o que fazer, conheciam-se o bastante para não precisarem falar de suas vontades. Não que conseguissem ler as mentes um do outro - eles apenas tinham uma convivência de longa data, o bastante para que estes soubessem de tudo.

Cada segredo, fantasia, onde mais gostavam de serem tocados, como conseguir as melhores reações. Não havia nada que pudessem esconder mais um do outro.

Toris sentiu os dedos do russo passearem por suas costas, arrepiando-o mesmo que ele ainda esteja totalmente vestido. Ele notou o loiro observando a sala em silêncio, antes de sua mão descer e apertar-lhe as nádegas, provocando o moreno, fazendo seu corpo pulsar e com que ele solte um gemido de surpresa, e provando ao rapaz que ele precisava daquilo.

O lituano podia notar-se excitando-se rapidamente, mais até do que quando estava só. Era impressionante como Ivan conseguia deixá-lo naquele estado sem fazer praticamente nenhum esforço. A temperatura de seu corpo subia, e ele sabia que seu sangue estava fluindo para seu rosto, deixando-o corado, e para entre suas pernas, o que apenas tornava as roupas mais desconfortáveis.

Logo o russo retirou o cinto do menor, desfazendo também o zíper e o botão da calça. Apertou o volume que já se formava por cima da roupa íntima, ato este que fez com que o outro mordesse o lábio para não gemer muito alto. Eles estavam indo rápido, mas não importava para Toris. Ele já tinha ficado tanto tempo sem ter Ivan... Se estivessem indo mais devagar, ele sabia que estaria tentando apressar o ato. Além do mais, não era como se ele fosse o único que sentia falta de experimentar as sensações familiares - e extremamente prazerosas - do sexo entre ambos.

A mão do russo adentrou a cueca do lituano, agora estimulando-o completamente. O contato direto da pele de sua mão contra a de seu membro fazia com que ele suspirasse e gemesse baixo, sentindo-se pulsar de excitação. O rapaz agarrava-se no loiro, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, inconscientemente mexendo os quadris em busca de mais estímulo.

Ivan sorria enquanto observava as reações do moreno. Gostava de saber que ele estava do que fazia, e de como ele demonstrava aquilo através daquele jeito tímido. Apertou o falo, e escutou este gemer mais alto. Aquilo o deu vontade de rir baixo. Toris conseguia ser sexy de um jeito realmente adorável mesmo quando não queria, e o russo gostava daquilo.

Percebeu, então, que ele estava imitando seus gestos de uma forma um tanto trêmula, com as mãos descendo por suas roupas e indo até o seu cinto, abrindo-o de modo desajeitado, para então abrir o botão e descer, lentamente, o zíper da calça social. Ivan não resistiu, e com a mão livre segurou o queixo de Toris e fez com que ele voltasse a olhar para seu rosto, beijando-lhe novamente enquanto este descia mais o tecido das roupas, começando, também, a masturbá-lo com as duas mãos.

Ele sentiu mesmo falta do outro, e sentir o mesmo tocando-o daquele modo tão habilidoso e carinhoso como antes era excitante e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Mesmo segurando-se, ambos ainda gemiam e suspiravam baixo por entre o beijo, onde suas línguas se entrelaçavam com facilidade e ambos mordiscavam os lábios um do outro. Mas eles sabiam que apenas aquilo não seria o suficiente.

Quando o ar faltou novamente, Ivan guiou o menor até o sofá, fazendo com que este sentasse em seu colo. Era um tanto complicado para o báltico devido ao fato de que não havia retirado os sapatos, o que fez com que ele tivesse que deixar suas roupas descerem mais para que este pudesse ficar confortável enquanto estava de costas para o parceiro. Podia sentir a ereção do outro contra a sua pele exposta, e não hesitou em abrir a boca e começar a sugar os dedos do mesmo quando notara sua mão perto dos lábios.

Lambeu e sugou os dígitos com vontade, do mesmo modo que faria se fosse o membro de Ivan no lugar deles. O lituano sentia certas vezes que era um grande pervertido, mas não era como se ele se entregasse sempre à primeira pessoa que aparecia. Pensando bem, apenas o russo conhecia esse lado do rapaz, e ele estava mais do que satisfeito com isso.

Quando o loiro achou que o rapaz lubrificara os dedos o suficiente com sua saliva, retirou-os da boca do mesmo, indo agora até as nádegas do mesmo, roçando as pontas dos mesmos em sua pele até encontrar a entrada do mais jovem, circulando-a levemente antes de fazer com que um dos dígitos entrasse na mesma. Viu o parceiro se agitar e escutou-o grunhir baixo, ainda achando aquilo dolorido.

Mesmo assim, Toris não demorou muito para se acostumar, e logo este sentiu o segundo dígito adentrando-o, estimulando o seu interior enquanto o preparava para o que estava por vir. Tal pensamento deixava o báltico cheio de ansiedade e expectativa, e fazia seu sexo pulsar. Concentrou-se no que Ivan fazia com os dedos, como que tentando imitar os movimentos que fazia com seu membro dentro de si.

Seu corpo pedia por mais. E ele sabia que o russo também devia estar ansioso por aquilo. Ajudou o loiro a prepará-lo movimentando o quadril, logo mostrando que já estava pronto para ser penetrado. Sentiu os dedos de Ivan saindo de seu interior, e as mãos fortes do parceiro segurando-o pelo quadril, elevando-o até que este ficasse por cima de seu falo. Toris respirou fundo, forçando seus músculos a relaxarem durante a penetração, dolorida pela falta de mais lubrificação - se bem que aquela não seria a primeira vez em que o moreno passava por isso, então ele sabia que iria conseguir suportar.

O lituano mordeu o lábio inferior, grunhindo baixo enquanto o membro de Ivan o preenchia mais uma vez. Gemeu quando finalmente acabara de ser penetrado, e deixou-se ficar parado por algum tempo, acostumando-se com a sensação familiar - mas que já não sentia a um certo tempo - de ter o falo do loiro por completo em seu interior.

Começou a movimentar-se, de forma ainda um tanto lenta e insegura devido à posição que se encontrava. Ainda doía, mas não tanto quando na primeira vez, e era algo suportável o bastante para fazer com que ele ainda continuasse, subindo e descendo o seu corpo, encontrando apoio na mão russa que segurava seu quadril. A outra fora até o seu sexo, voltando a masturbá-lo com vontade, certas vezes apertando-o e fazendo com que Toris soltasse gemidos mais altos.

O moreno sabia que não podiam atrair atenção de ninguém para aquela sala - cuja porta estava fechada, mas não trancada -, e por isso ambos tentavam controlar suas vozes, mas era impossível em certos momentos, o que apenas fazia com que sentissem, além do prazer, a adrenalina percorrendo seus corpos suados.

Logo não aguentaram, e chegaram ao orgasmo. O lituano fora o primeiro, gozando na mão do russo. Deixou-se sentir o líquido do outro preenchendo-o, sentindo os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem ao escutar o gemido rouco do mesmo.

Tomou ar e levantou-se, ainda com as pernas trêmulas. Virou-se, encarando o parceiro, e sentindo o rosto corar ainda mais quando vira a mão suja do mesmo e o modo como este apenas olhava para o moreno sem fazer nada além de sorrir.

"Está tudo bem, Toris." Ivan falou, pegando um lenço para se limpar, e oferecendo um ao báltico, que aceitou em silêncio. O que acontecera a poucos minutos fora rápido e confuso para o moreno. Sentira raiva, vergonha, saudade, prazer, uma grande mistura de emoções boas e ruins em pouquíssimo tempo.

Ele sabia que não devia ter seguido o loiro. Sabia que devia ter ido embora quando pode, que não deveria se jogar em seus braços daquele jeito, que não deveriam ter feito sexo naquele momento. Mas agora já era tarde - o que foi feito, estava feito. Não havia como voltar atrás.

"Você sabe que nós não podemos voltar a ficar juntos assim por um bom tempo, não é?" Ele questionou, em voz baixa como se quisesse ter certeza de que ficaria apenas entre eles, por mais que a sala estivesse vazia.

"Sim. E eu não irei mais atrás de você se é esta a sua vontade. Você só precisa me falar o que quer." O russo respondeu, terminando de arrumar suas roupas e observando o lituano calmamente, esperando por uma resposta.

Toris não sabia direito o que fazer e muito menos o que falar. O que fizera fora mesmo errado, mas ele não tinha mesmo nenhuma má intenção. Ele apenas gostava demais de Ivan. Demais até mesmo para se controlar. Qual o erro em amar outra pessoa, mesmo que esta fosse uma nação? Ele sabia que não era bom, que não era algo confiável, que um dia poderia muito bem ser traído mais uma vez.

Ainda assim, ele amava o loiro, e sabia que permanecer longe dele apenas faria a situação pior para ambos os lados. E eles não precisavam fazer com que ninguém soubesse do que faziam.

Ele ainda tinha raiva do passado. Ainda tinha raiva da Rússia. Mas não foi por Rússia que ele se apaixonou.

"Depois das reuniões... Eu acho que poderia dar certo. E talvez com o tempo nós pudessemos voltar a sair e tudo o mais... Eu realmente não quero te deixar de novo. Não desse jeito." Toris falou, não com a clareza que ele gostaria de ter, mas ao menos com a sinceridade. E fora impossível para ele não sorrir depois de notar a mudança na expressão do outro.

"Então será assim. Até a próxima reunião, Toris." Ivan sussurrou, abaixando-se para beijá-lo novamente. Não fora um beijo cheio de luxúria e nem desejo, apenas de alívio e sentimentos, que durou poucos segundos.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Ivan partiu, deixando o coração do lituano batendo acelerado em ansiedade e paixão. Não sabia se iria suportar até o próximo encontro.

Queria poder ficar ao lado dele para sempre.

 **X**

 **2013\. Fic de presente de amigo secreto para a Esparafuso lá no Nyah!Fanfiction, que gosta muito de RusLiet, então achei mais do que justo entregar uma RusLiet de presente.**

 **Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
